


senbonzakura

by Citylim



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Good, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, boys, senbonzakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citylim/pseuds/Citylim
Summary: hyrule,warriors, and legend have fun





	senbonzakura

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, so don't expect something large

millions of pink petals floated in the air, a s gust a wind made them swirl around making the world around them look like a utopia  
"pf, hey pretty boy, wondering how to get a new girl?"  
"nah, you never really realize this legend...but look around" warriors commented on his snarky remark, he knew legend was teasing him, legend wasn't as cold and rude as everyone thought  
legend looked at the scenery around him, he was going around to pick up some wild berries for wild, but the thousands of cherry blossom trees made it hard to only focus on the wild berries, legend smiled  
"really reminds you of the beauties this world holds, doesn't it?" warriors commented  
again, legend smiled,   
"of course it does" legend responded with a soft grin, and ran ahead, petals falling on the ground while a patch of flowers complimented the wonderous land, the bright blue sky shined bright with the sun, clouds floated in the air as the weather stayed warm. all cares floated away with the wind, and laughter was heard in the distance  
warriors ran ahead and saw as legend laid on the flowers gazing out to the sky, the thousands of cherry blossom trees hid them away, monsters were no longer a fear, the sun shone on their faces  
they sat up quickly though, and legend picked up a few flowers  
"what are you doing?"  
"flower crowns, you want one?" warriors nodded his head, he would love to feel like a kid again. legend snorted at warriors face, it looked so childish yet so playful, so different from when he's at camp  
it wasn't long before they both had flower crowns upon their heads, but to their surprise. a small fairy arose from one of the,  
"there you guys are!" the fairy squeaked  
legend snorted again before bursting out laughing  
"hyrule, would you also like a flower crown?" he asked  
hyrule then turned back into his regular size and then waited for legend to finish the flower crown, went up to warriors and smiled, alarmingly, he jumped on him, making both of them fall down, laughing. it was soon that legend placed a flower crown on hyrule's head and laid on them both.   
as the thousands of cherry blossom trees sang with the wind, its beauty swirled around, and laughter filled the air.  
"what a wonderful world..."


End file.
